1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air conditioner, and more particularly, to an opening-closing structure of an inlet grille in a window-type air conditioner.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, types of the air conditioner is classified into a top-provided-type, a wall-mounted-type, and a window-type.
The top-provided-type air conditioner is provided on the floor, the wall-mounted-type air conditioner is mounted on a wall in an indoor room, and the window-type air conditioner is placed in a window. The top-provided-type and wall-mounted-type air conditioners have a indoor device and an outdoor device, but the window-type air conditioner have a single device which includes the indoor device and the outdoor device.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional window-type air conditioner is described hereinafter.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing the conventional window-type air conditioner.
The air conditioner represented by FIG. 1 includes a body 1 having a plurality of outlets 1a, which are located outdoors when the air conditioner is provided in a window (not illustrated), a front grille 2, an air filter 3 for collection of a dust in the air and provided on the front grille 2, an inlet grille 4 having a plurality of inlets 4a, horizontal and vertical louvers 5, 6 for controlling a direction of cold air from the interior of the body 1, the indoor heat exchanger (not illustrated) changing hot air to cold air by a ventilator (not illustrated) provided in a rear side of the front grille 2, a scroll informing the cold air to the horizontal and vertical louvers 5, 6, an outdoor heat exchanger (not illustrated) for heat-exchanging the outdoor air, and a control unit 7 controlling a driving mode which is provided on one side of the front grille 2.
When the user operates a switch of the control unit 7 to the cooling mode, the air conditioner is driven in the cooling mode according to a fixed control signal.
Namely, if the cooling cycle is made by driving a compressor according to a selected control signal, the temperature of the indoor heat exchanger is decreased. At this status, when the indoor hot air is inserted to the interior of the body 1 through the inlet 4a on the grille 4 by rotating the ventilator, the temperature of the indoor air is decreased because the indoor hot air is flowed through refrigerant pipes.
By the above, it is possible to drive the air conditioner in a continual cooling cycle.
In the air conditioner, the air filter 3 provided on the front grille 2 collects fine dust in the indoor air when the indoor air is inhaled into the body 1 by an inhalation force according to the operation of the ventilator.
For a high degree of inhalation efficiency, when a lot of dust is collected on the air filter 3, the inlet grille 4 is combined with the front grille 2 separately.
FIG. 2 is a disassemble perspective view showing a hinge structure of the conventional inlet grille.
Referring to FIG. 2, a connecting hole 8 is formed on an upper side of the front grille 2, and a rotating shaft 9 which functions as a hinge is formed on the interior side of the inlet grille 4 and inserted into the connecting hole 8.
In addition, a pair of locking sides 10 having elastic force are formed on lower side of the front grille 2, and a hanging protrusion 11 for maintenance of locking status is formed on the lower side of the inlet grille 4, as shown in FIG. 3. The air filter 3 must be separated from the front grille 2 in case there is a lot of dust on the air filter 3. In handhold status of the inlet grille 4, if a user pulls the lower side of the inlet grille 4, the hanging protrusion 11 between the locking sides 10 is released. The inlet grille 4 is opened rotating around the rotating shaft 9. Thereby, the air filter 3 may be separated from the front grille 2, as shown in FIG. 4.
However, by the above structure, the inlet grille 4 is opened in a direction, which makes separation of the air filter 3 from the front grille 2 is difficult when the air conditioner is provided near the floor.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an opening-closing structure of an inlet grille in an air conditioner in which the air filter is freely separated from the front grille.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned objects, the opening-closing structure of an inlet grille in an air conditioner according to the present invention includes a front grille and inlet grille symmetrically facing each other centering around the horizontal center line, at least one locking side on the front grille for connecting a hanging protrusion on the inlet grille, a connecting hole or rotating shaft on the lower side of the front grille for connecting with a connecting hole or rotating shaft on the upper side of the inlet grille. Thereby, the inlet grille being opened or closed centering around the lower side of the front grille.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the opening-closing structure of an inlet grille in an air conditioner according to the present invention includes a front grille and inlet grille symmetrically facing each other centering around the vertical center line, at least one locking side on the front grille for connecting with at least one hanging protrusion on the inlet grille, a connecting hole or rotating shaft on the lower side of the front grille for connecting with a connecting hole or rotating shaft on the upper side of the inlet grille. Thereby, the inlet grille being opened or closed centering around the lower side of the front grille.
According to a further aspect of the invention, the opening-closing structure of an inlet grille in an air conditioner according to the present invention comprises a front grille an inlet grille symmetrically facing each other, wherein a hinge of the inlet grille, which is connected with the front grille, is moved at static trace by the supporting member having connecting holes on the lower side of the front grille. Thereby, an upper-opening of the inlet grille by a lower hinge is possible when the air conditioner is located on the floor.
According to a further aspect of the invention, the opening-closing structure of an inlet grille in an air conditioner according to the present invention includes a front grille and inlet grille symmetrically facing each other, wherein a hinge of the inlet grille, which is connected with the front grille, is moved at static trace by the supporting member having connecting holes on the upper side of the front grille. Thereby, a lower-opening of the inlet grille by an upper hinge is possible when the air conditioner is located on the roof.